Agents producing soil release and soil repellent finishes have been known for some time and heretofore have been used on an industrial basis in the manufacturing and finishing of fabrics in textile mills. These agents are usually applied to fabrics at high concentrations requiring special equipment and usually requiring chemical and/or heat treatment to produce a durable, efficacious finish.
Such at-the-mill application of soil release agents concentrated in coatings on the fabrics is to be distinguished from the present method wherein the soil release polymer is dispersed in dilute concentration in water used for home laundering in either or both the wash and rinse cycles of conventional washing machines.